To fear, fear
by GreatMotherG
Summary: Adrienne is starting her page training the same as everyone else, but according to a prophcey spoken by the goddess she might end them a bit different, or will she end them at all...
1. Starting off

"Now stop worrying you and your brother are going to love Knight training, I did." Alanna said hopefully to her granddaughter who was at the minuet petrified. Adrienne walked side by side with her twin brother Daniel who was looking at Alanna as if she were crazy.

"Don't look so scared. You will be fine." The Lioness stated firmly as she guided them inside the big wooden door of the castle. They were only just inside when someone called out Alanna's name. She looked around for the speaker until she spotted Neal and his wife Yukimi. There son trailed behind them, head in a book. Alanna gave a little scowl to Neal.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you Sir Neal." Alanna said only the littlest amusement visibly on her face.

"OH no my dear Lady Knight you wont ever be able to get rid of me, not that fast." Yuki just shook her head as her husband said this. The grownups continued to talk and argue, but Adrienne was surveying Neal and Yuki's son. They had only meet once before when they were about 8, but that was a whole three years before. So, being as it was he looked a lot different then he had at the age of eight. He had black hair, green eyes, these were all the same, but he was quite a bit taller and more muscled.

Alanna broke into Adrienne's thoughts. "So, of course you remember Aly and Nawat's children." Alanna motion to Adrienne and Daniel with a wave of her hand. Neal bowed gracefully and even with a bit to much playfulness. Yuki bowed also and smiled when her son finally brought his nose away from the book and bowed also low and respectively, but this time when he stood up straight once more he did not proceed to stick his nose back inside the book. He merely closed it and waited as if for a command of some sort. Adrienne in the end decided he was handsome which was certainly true, but then again she was only 11.

"Well, I need to go get them situated in their rooms, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." Alanna said steering Daniel and Adrienne away from Neal and his wife.

Within what seemed like only a few moments Daniel and Adrienne were done unpacking and meeting Padraig haMinch and were saying good-bye to Alanna. \

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here, but I'm glad I was. Well, with that said I'm sure you will both do fine." And without further a due Alanna was gone out the door and trotting off down the hall. Daniel turned to his sister who was staring in a daze after Alanna. He stroked her dark brown hair and wished he had something encouraging to say to her, but he was at a loss from words.

Padraig haMinch stood in front of all the Pages. "First year pages come over here please." He motioned to off to the side of him. The new pages hurried over into a straight line waiting to be given their next orders. "You will state your name and the holding of your family." He pointed to Neal's son. "Charlie of Queenscove." He said with a slight drawl that Adrienne remember from the first time she had met him. "Who will sponsor-"

"Please, Sir but I don't need a sponsor for I know the castle like the back of my hand." Charlie said with a tilt of his head. A few of the older pages looked excited like a tournament was about to begin and a few others looked as if they weren't sure they want to see Charlie get dropped on his head. HaMinch turned slowly to face Charlie and looked at him as if he were a deadly snake, but Charlie did not looked fazed of affected by hid gaze. In face he looked rather border as if there were a million other things he would rather be doing. Which was probably true. "Well, then it all depends on how well you know the back of your hand." HaMinch said with a certain "gotcha" tone to it. Charlie smiled a bit. "If you would like me to take the time to tell you about the back of my hand without looking at it I'm sure it can be arranged." Charlie said with satisfaction. HaMinch started to turn red. "Queenscove, you will report to me for two bells on Sunday." With that, haMinch went on with the sponsoring. Daniel got paired with a Bazhir who smiled a lot, and Adrienne got paired with a boy named Kabul of Stonemountain.


	2. Dont spill the beans!

They all headed off to dinner. Once they had arrived the new and old pages quickly got in line, anxious to be served and eat.

Once Sam and Adrienne were sitting down across from each other he motioned for her to rise again. She looked confused but did as she was told as she saw the rest of the people around her do the same. She looked around for the reason for why they stood and saw King Jonathan sweep into the room arm in arm with Thayet. Adrienne had met them once bef0re, in fact the same time she had met Neal and Yuki, Thayet was definitely beautiful as everyone said. Around her people started to bow so she followed pursuit. The King gave a hearty laugh and stroked his beard with a hand. "Welcome all new pages and welcome back all of the older pages. You must be hungry so I'll say a quick pray and you can eat. We give thanks to Mithros, and to the Great Mother Goddess for keeping us safe through our trials."

This was a very odd pray Adrienne thought but along with everyone else she echoed him "So mote it be." And sat down to eat the food which had been provided.

When Adrienne had finished eating she had the opportunity to look around at all the new people she would be attending school with. She first surveyed her sponsor, Sam, he had blond hair and bright green eyes and his skin was a tanish color. Clearly he spent a lot of his time out in the sun. He looked up at her and saw she was staring at him intently. He laughed, as Adrienne looked away quickly a rosy red color arising in her cheeks.

"What's the matter, Rajmuat?" He asked his voice a normal tone, neither high nor low. Adrienne brought her eyes back to him. He had amusement written all over his face, but she tried to ignore it.

" Nothing I was just looking. And don't call me Rajmuat, my name is Adrienne." She said the red disappearing from her cheeks. Sam laughed again, and shook his head. "Ok, Adrienne so tell me about yourself." Sam leaned forward and propped his head up on his hands. His green eyes looked interested and half tempting. Adrienne wanted so bad to tell all of her secrets, but she couldn't tell anyone of….

"No, I'm sorry. I'm quite tired right now and must get some sleep." Sam tilted back in his seat and watched Adrienne as she arose from her chair. There was something about her that made him uneasy. She was definitely hiding something and he would have to figure it out..

Adrienne skirted away from the mess hall as fast as she could as once she found a empty corridor she leaned back against a wall and slowly sunk to the floor and put her head between her knees. There she sat cursing herself over and over again for being so stupid. She also praised herself for resisting just enough not to divulge the family secrets and her own. So, she sat there for quite a while and didn't even notice someone coming down the hall, but eventually he saw her and ran to her. "Adrienne were in the world have you been. Sam and I have been looking everywhere for you?" As Adrienne looked up she met her brother's eyes squarely. She just sat there the expression on her face saying, "I was an idiot." Sam stood behind Daniel in the shadows looking away from the reunion of brother and sister. Daniel read Adrienne's face like a book. He shook his head slightly and stood up. "Well, at least your ok." Daniel helped Adrienne to her feet. Once she was standing she found she couldn't look into Sam's eyes for she knew that they were probably filled with curiosity and a yearning to know.

The three walked back to the page's wing in silence. Sam left their presence first and went into his room with a quiet goodnight. The two siblings stopped right outside Adrienne's door. "What did you tell him?" Daniel asked quietly.

Adrienne shook her head, "Nothing I told him nothing, but I came so close he knows that I don't want to tell him something. So, now he will be curious and eventually he'll get it out of me." Adrienne said with a certain regret planted in her voice. Daniel looked away from her for a second then back again. For a moment he was silent. Then he spook breaking through the silence like a knife.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now just lay low." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead in a brotherly way then marched off down the hall to his room. Adrienne stood in the hall and whispered, "Yes, but what if the bridge as already caved in when we get there?"


	3. A sad story

Kiroscura- Thank you for your input. I wont be changing the names but I hope you can still enjoy the story. Yes, after reading through the story I found errors in the spelling and such. I also saw my error in Alanna; I'm going to fix it in the rest of the story. But again I thank you for your review. Please keep up the constructive criticism for I need it badly!

Darkjdeg- thank you also for your input I cherish it and I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I don't disappoint you!

The next morning came all to early for Adrienne. But being taught she obeyed the bell and got up. She found a bath awaiting her. She used it and then donned her outfit of breeches and a tunic. Once this was all finished there was a sudden knock on her door.

"Adrienne, are you ready yet?" Adrienne went to the door and opened it.

Sam stood there fully dressed and looking perky. He smiled and shook his head as she scowled at him. His smile faded and he just turned and started off down the hall. Adrienne closed her door and followed. She had to practically jog to keep up with him. Adrienne glowered as she asked Sam to slow down. She hated being so short!

Breakfast went by with silence for Adrienne was still in a fowl mood.

After breakfast was finished Sam started to show Adrienne around the palace little by little she started to memorize were everything was.

"So, these are the practice courts." Sam said waving his hand in the direction of the courts to which they would practice from. Adrienne nodded to show him she understood. It was almost lunchtime, and she still had not spoken much that morning.

"I guess you're not really a morning person?" Sam stated looking amused at Adrienne as she rested her body weight against the fence and watched people practice different weaponry.

Adrienne looked into Sam's green eyes and saw a certain fake happiness in them. His smile faded quickly as he saw sorrow in her eyes. He looked away suddenly for he could no longer stand to look into her eyes. So piercing so… sad.

"Sam, what's your family like?" Adrienne asked looking up at him sincerely wanting to know. He still did not dare to look down into her eyes.

Sam even less wanted to answer her question. It hurt to talk about him family. Half of it was shame and half was just sad. She couldn't really want to hear it, could she?

At last he answered in a low voice so that only Adrienne could hear and even she had to lean in a little. "My uncle was Joren of Stonemountain." He paused there. Adrienne gasped slightly for she had heard of Joren. He had done a number of horrible things, and in the end had died from the Chamber of Ordeal. She kept quiet though, for she was afraid that if she spook she would get no more out of Sam.

"My mother was killed last year by…by…" No matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to say it. Only he knew of this, anyway. Why would he tell her? Could he trust her?

Sam gazed off into the distance and didn't say anymore, and Adrienne didn't mind for now she knew she already owed him. But what if he told someone else? What if he was just pretending to be her friend? What if nothing of what he said was true? Did he already know of her mother and father? Her brown eyes lingered on the practicing men and few women and eventually she couldn't resist she looked up and met Sam's gaze, again. His green eyes sliced through her like a hot knife through butter. A tear came to her eye and ran down her cheek. She didn't know if it was from his story, or her own story; playing through her head like it did the entire day.

"Let's go eat lunch." Sam said ignoring her tear as it streamed down her face and hit the ground with a sound unheard.

Lunch went by quickly and after Adrienne informed Sam that she needed some time alone. Sam was not surprised nor sad by this and retreated immediately away from her.

Adrienne swept out to the gardens and sat among the roses and their thrones. Sitting there she wept. She wept for Sam, his family, herself, and her family. She had come here but a day before and already she was in a wreck.

"My dear child stand up and stop whimpering and feeling sorry for yourself. You'll never become a knight that way."

Slowly Adrienne raised her head and fixed your eyes on the person before her. The woman was the tallest Adrienne had ever seen in her life. She had dark brown locks of hair that fell around her shoulders in an almost too graceful fashion. Her lips were the color of a red rose; they were curved into a big full smile. The women's eyes were an even more piercing green then Sams. Her face was angelic sort of look, and didn't look real as if you touched her, your fingers would feel porcelain underneath them. But what really caught Adrienne off guard about her was her voice, she had heard the voice somewhere before, but she couldn't place it.

Even more unhurriedly Adrienne rose to her feet, and found the women was at least about three feet taller then her. She also found that she was not afraid, but amazed at what she saw.

"My dear, dear child what am I to do with thy?" Only then did Adrienne finally recognize whom she spoke too. The Great Mother Goddess smiled as she saw the enlightenment in Adrienne's face.

So, I hope you toke pleasure in this chapter. I had a hard time writing it. And don't worry it gets better just wait tell the training starts, or will she even go through training? What will the goddess say to her? Read & Review and I might get more inspirations to give you guys the next chapter. 


	4. Who could it be?

The Goddess continued to smile and stare at the girl before her.

"What may I ask do you want with me?" Adrienne said trying to sound polite but coming off as kind of snotty.

The goddess did not seemed bothered by her tone of voice. Actually, she seemed rather amused.

"Well, Mithros told my you were the one I was to talk to about the prophecy but I'm not really sure why I am telling you but, in the prophecy it states: _Once peace has come and lay on the land, evil will dwell it again, but one will be able to stop it, this person will have the courage of a Knight, the training of a Shang, and the wit and learning of a spy_." The Great Mother Goddess paused there as if pondering this for the thousandth time.

"I still do not know who it is, but Mithros said I would be wise to tell you, so being as wise as I am I'm telling you. Since none of these things is true about you however it cannot be you."

With that the Goddess raised her hands to the air and was gone in a shadow of mist.

"But wait what-" Adrienne said yelling after the Goddess, and stepping out of her throne hide out. She looked to were the Goddess had been standing but moments before. Now just the air stood in the place that had once been occupied by her.

Adrienne sighed and dropped to her knees in exasperation. She was so confused everything was so puzzling.

"Adrienne right, well are you ok?"

Adrienne looked up to see who the speaker was. Charlie stood at the hedge doorway to the rose garden. His eyes were curious, his face worried, and his lips tight from confusion.

Adrienne stood and nodded her head to Charlie to let him know she was fine.

"Yes, I'm well. I've been in better condition, but…" Adrienne stopped smiled slightly.

"Charlie, I wonder if you'll excuse me. I'm not feeling right." With that Adrienne took a few steps forward and Charlie seeing the signs came forward just in time to catch her from fainting.

"Will she be ok, I mean you do know what your doing don't you?" Daniel said leaning over his sister in her room. Adrienne opened her eyes in time to see Charlie give Daniel a 'what do you think' look.

"I'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing." Adrienne opened her eyes fully and watched Daniel's face light up, and Charlie's face get a small side grin on it.

"Your awake!" Daniel half shouted. His face was lit up like a firework went off inside of it.

"What do you mean she fainted, you came to tell me she fainted like two hours ago and you only now come and get me?" An angry Sam stomped into the room followed by someone Adrienne didn't recognize. Daniel quickly faded to the back of the room to let Sam through. He crouched beside her bed. Adrienne sat up as best she could, and only then realized that the other boys were fading away leaving Sam, Charlie, and Adrienne alone.

"What happened?" Sam demanded looking Adrienne straight in the eyes without faltering. Adrienne looked away then back and shrugged.

"A lot of stuff." She nervously picked at her bed cover. Sam put a finger on the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"What happened?" He said more firmly. His face was that of worry not curiousness. Charlie was pretending to put away some things he had used to help awaken Adrienne. Well. It cant hurt that bad if they know. Adrienne thought. So, she told them of what had happened in the garden. The Goddess after all had not told her not to tell anyone else.

"So, it has to be a Shang who is a spy and has a knights courage?" Adrienne said with a weak tilt of the head. By this time Charlie had given up on his pretend existence and was sitting in a chair by the window. Sam sat fully on the bed his back to Adrienne. She could tell both boys were deep in thought.

After quite a while Charlie stood up and started to pace. Adrienne could tell he had an idea about it.

"What is it Charlie?" Adrienne asked looking at him with curiosity. Charlie ran a hand through his black hair and stopped pacing.

"You said that it has a Shang's training, a spies wit and learning, and a knights courage?" He waited until Adrienne nodded in response. "Well, then it could be anyone who had been through Shang training, a person with a lot of courage, and was taught by a spy." Charlie smiled as he said it. Sam looked around his shoulder to Adrienne who was rubbing her temples from a headache.

Charlie noticed her doing this as well. He walked over to the bed and sat on it next to her. She peeked at him through her fingers. He drew her hands away and pressed his cool hands to her head. Almost immediately the throbbing stopped.

"Thank you." She muttered tiredly.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Sam said causally. He stood up and stretched on his way out the door leaving Charlie and Adrienne alone. Adrienne looked at Charlie for long moment. Finally Charlie rose from his position on the bed and headed for the door. He left with no comment. Adrienne closed the door after them. Her head felt so much better.

As she lay in bed she wandered through her first day events. If her life was going to be like this everyday she didn't think she could handle it. But in the end her mind drifted to the prophecy and who it could be pointed too. At last she fell into a sleep, and was disturbed by a certain dream she hadn't been tortured by in a long time.

Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I liked it well enough. I also hope it got you confused and thinking about couples possibly. Though I already have one picked out I can always be persuaded. 'hint, hint' Anyway read & review, as I like to say. Thank you!


	5. No skill

Adrienne was running through the palace halls of Queen Dove. It was night, and she was looking from something or someone. She met no one, but then she suddenly came around the corner and a dark cloaked figure was gliding towards her. She couldn't see this persons face, but evil simply radiated off of it. Adrienne was now cowering back against a wall. The figure started to pull back its hood when…

Adrienne woke with a start from the dream. It always ended like that no matter what. She was never allowed to see who it was. Rubbing her eyes she fumbled with her messed up covers and stumbled into the dressing room/bathroom. A tub of hot water was waiting for her. As she was just getting in the bell overhead did a big gong and Adrienne winced at the loud sound.

She was soon out of the tub and changing into the attire for schooling, when a knock came on her door.

"Just a minuet!" She said finishing tying her boots.

She went to the door and sprang it open. Sam dressed in the same clothing smiled down at her.

"Lets eat." He said with a little too much cheerfulness. Adrienne grimaced yet again at him. Sam just smiled at her and went off down the hall.

Breakfast went relatively fast. Then came lessons.

"So, first we are to go to reading and writing, its my very worst subject." Sam commented as they weaved through the flow of pages hurrying to their first classes of the day.

"Oh I already know how to read and write." Adrienne said dryly remembering her mother making her learn how to read all different kinds of codes and write them as well. Adrienne looked up at Sam to see his response was one of interest. He had obviously seen something in her facial features that he thought was quite amusing.

"What?" Adrienne stated innocently. Sam smiled and shook his head and led her into their first class of the day.

Adrienne soon found out that the teachers were mostly Mithran priests. Men dressed in orange robes that were very sharp in making sure everyone was staying on task. Adrienne quickly decided that she liked her mother better as a teacher.

Next came mathematics. Though Adrienne could do them easily she hated it beyond reason. Sam just laughed at her, and then scowled when he saw she was already finished for that day.

After that, came the class of manners. This again was easy for Adrienne and her brother Daniel, because their mother worked for the Queen Dove so they both had lived at court their whole life. Adrienne had mostly learned what a young girl at a convent would learn, while her brother was taught in the basic arts of weaponry.

The rest of the morning classes went very easy for Adrienne she finished her class-work in all of them. That meaning she would not have to do any work that night. Lunch was a blessing. Adrienne sat down across from Sam and was accompanied by Charlie and Daniel, and Daniel's sponsor, Sahir. They were all bent over work and eating at the same time. All were being very careful not to spill anything on there work. Adrienne shook her heads at them and grinned. She was known by her family, as the fastest one to complete work efficiently. Daniel looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What do you want dear brother?" She asked with all the sweetness she could muster up.

"Your brains." He said before hitting his head down on the table.

After lunch the boys put their work away and Sam guided them down to the practice courts. Adrienne gulped and looked over to her brother who was beaming. He would be, she thought. Daniel had clearly caught the scent of his sister being disgruntled for he came and stood next to her.

"What's the matter?" HE asked in a whisper voice, for he knew his sister would not like him telling the world something was brothering her. She glanced at him then back to ahead of her.

"I can't do anything to do with weapons, you know that. People have tried to teach me daggers, sword, bow, lance, and I'm just completely helpless." She said worry fully visible in her tone. Daniel didn't say anything for a minute.

"You will do fine." Daniel said, but Adrienne could hear the doubt in his voice. He knew she couldn't do anything. But he still smiled at her and gave her a nudge with his arm before he went off to join his sponsor.

They had just finished lance, and Adrienne was rubbing her back from the impact of the sand bag on her back so many times. Daniel had gotten it on his third try.

"Its ok I mean no one gets it on there first day unless they've studied it before." Sam said trying to be encouraging. Adrienne frowned not looking at him.

"Yes, but I cant do exercises well, you saw me miss the target every time with the bow, I fell off the horse like five times and I cant even hold a staff right." Adrienne said getting louder with every word tell almost everyone surrounding them was quiet. But Sam did not respond to this at all. He just walked on ahead of her. Charlie came and stood next to her. She gave him a side smile that didn't really appear as a smile.

"You ever think that maybe weaponry isn't your kind of skill?" He said not looking at her. Adrienne sighed heavily and stopped in her path. Charlie did the same.

"Yes, Charlie I have noticed I'm not good for anything!" She said acting as if she were two feet taller. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. She would surly show everyone how there are only special girls who can fight. She would just give them an excuse not to let girls come.

Charlie said nothing as he saw she was battling herself inside. Finally she seemed to calm down a little bit.

"What I meant was, you could be good at hand-to-hand combat." Charlie said then walked away as if the conversation had never taken place at all. Adrienne thought about this as the two Shang teachers walked up to the pages.

"Hello everyone I am the Shang Cougar, and this is the Shang Griffin." The Shang Cougar said motioning to the women beside him. She had blond hair tied up in a bun and a short muscular form. Her small, black eyes wandered over the newer pages. Adrienne suddenly drowned out the Shang Cougar's words and continued watching the Shang Griffin. Finally, her eyes landed on Adrienne, and their eyes locked in an almost staring contest. For some reason Adrienne could not look away the women's eyes were so entrancing. After a bit the women nodded her head with approval and looked back at the man. Adrienne suddenly jerked back to life and looked at the man as well.

Soon Adrienne found herself falling onto the ground and hitting it then rolling with good form for a first year page. All to soon that class was over and Adrienne found herself heading up the hill again to wash and change for dinner.

Dinner also went by quickly the boys talked over the day events and Adrienne just sat there thinking about the day. The Shang Griffin had nodded her head in approval at her. The prophecy stated that the person would have the wit and learning of a spy. Adrienne had that, she also, in a dire situation could have the full courage of a Knight, but she didn't have Shang training. Suddenly a idea struck her, but a voice broke into her thoughts before she could put the idea through her brain.

"So, Adrienne I was wondering would you mind helping me with math tonight I do not get it at all?" Charlie said leaning on the table and looking down at her. She nodded her head to let him know she would. He smiled.

Shortly, after dinner Adrienne found herself walking down the hall to Charlie's room to see if she could help him with his math. But while walking down Adrienne heard voices coming from the opposite direction from where they were headed.

"Um, Charlie you go ahead I'll meet you there in a second." Charlie looked hestitant, but he nodded his head and headed off down to his room. Once Adrienne was sure he was gone she set off in search of the voices. She couldn't really understand why she wanted to know what they were saying, but she did. In the end she wished she hadn't.

"SO, you're sponsoring the girl. I here she's a pretty one." Someone Adrienne didn't recognize said. She couldn't see them, but she was good at telling who a person was by their voice.

"Yes, I am. Yes she is pretty, but if you ask me she belongs in a convent. She's a horrible fighter, weak, and well very like a convent lady." Adrienne knew this voice immediately. Without thinking she dashed around the corner to find five or six boys walking very, very slowly toward her. The ones that had been laughing stopped as soon as she came into sight, and Sam turned whiter then a ghost. The tears that were welling up in her eyes she blinked away. Everything was silent; no one seemed to know what to do. Adrienne took a few steps toward them and Sam looked as if he was about ready to get blown up.

"So, Sameth, that's all you think I'm good for?" Adrienne said disgust and anger overflowing in her voice. " To look at and to be a lady? I've been told my whole life not to befriend people, and right when I actually begin to, you go and blow it for me." With that Adrienne gave him a 'how could you' look and marched off down the hall she had come.

As she walked away she heard a few words out of Sam's mouth that sound like 'wait', 'I'm sorry', but Adrienne didn't care she forgot about Charlie and went to her room, and through herself down her bed and cried.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and when she woke she heard a sudden knock on her door.

Well my fellow people I thank you for reading this. IT is a pleasure to write, hopefully for your enjoyment. Please if you liked it, or hated it or just don't know what to think, Review. IT keeps me writing your reviews and comments do so please, do so! Thanks.


	6. Good after all

The knock sounded again even more urgent when Adrienne didn't respond.

"Adrienne, you in there?" Daniel's voice sounded through the wood. Adrienne grumbled, and with that Daniel entered a letter in his hand. His face was quite white; Adrienne hoped it was from the lighting.

"What is it Daniel?" Adrienne moaned and shifted from her uncomfortable laying position. Daniel gulped and handed her the letter. She looked hard at him while she grabbed the letter from his hand. Adrienne opened the letter and read:

_Dear Children,_

_I hope everything is well there, for it is not here. A few nights ago we heard of a small attack by Pirate's swoop. It was so small however hardly anyone heard of it. Well, anyway Grandda George sent some 'friends' of his to check on it. When they came back they reported it was some kind of evil force. So, I'm sending this as a warning to be on your guard._

_From, Aly_

Adrienne looked up from the letter to Daniel who was sighing in worry. Adrienne absently handed him back the letter and got up. She was still dressed from the day before. She walked to the window and peered out, it was cloudy, but a good day for fighting.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to him. She knew what needed to be done, she just wasn't sure she wanted too. Why me, Adrienne thought. She glanced at Daniel who was looking at her ready for a command.

"Daniel, I…" Then suddenly she remembered she had not told him about the prophecy, and taking advantage of that she gave him a different answer. "I don't know." She lied. Why she didn't tell her brother of the prophecy, she didn't know. He had a right to know being her brother and all, but just something about what she had to do kept her from telling him.

Daniel shook his head sadly.

"Well, if you don't know what to do, no one will know." Then just as fast as he had come he was out the door and down the hall again. Adrienne tried to bury the burning feeling inside of her, as best she could, but it just kept coming back.

The classes went the same as they had the day before, except that Adrienne avoided Sam the entire day. He noticed this, so he kept away from her also. Then dinner came.

"Where's Sam?" Charlie asked looking at Adrienne. He had forgiven her for not coming, though she had not told him why. So, for the rest of the day he had been pestering Adrienne about it.

She shrugged at his question. He pressed on about it all through dinner, which caused her to leave it early.

She was walking down the hall when she decided otherwise. She wanted to practice some with the staff and maybe something else before she went to bed. She made her way down to the practice courts where she found no one. She hadn't really expected anyone. They were all still eating dinner.

As soon as Adrienne had finished stretching she took out a staff, and started to practice her blocks and stabs. When she thought that she could take it no more she went to go find a bow, but instead decided she would do her hand-to-hand combat. She did kicks, punches, falling, and blocks. Adrienne was just about ready to stop when she noticed someone watching her. It was the Shang Griffin.

"Now if you did that in class you wouldn't be made fun of." She said her voice both excited and even. The Shang came into the practice court and joined the speechless Adrienne.

"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked cautiously as if her voice would just stop all of a sudden. The Shang laughed.

"You have perfect form, you just don't do as well in class, because you don't think you are good. Your nerves get a hold of you." The Shang explained. With that she got into fighting position. When Adrienne saw her do this she decided she wished she had told Daniel the prophecy, but she got in fighting stance as well.

The Shang went mostly easy on her, and stopped every few minutes to give Adrienne some pointers. After they finished it was almost dark, and Adrienne was exhausted.

"Thank you for helping me." Adrienne said, breathing deeply. She bowed low to the Shang who was breathing quite normally.

"It was a pleasure." The Shang Griffin did a low bow herself to Adrienne, and then disappeared into the night. Adrienne was left standing alone, her thoughts the only thing to occupy her. As she walked back to the palace she gazed up at the stars. There was so many. They looked so perfect as if every night they were hung up there individually.

Adrienne got to her room without meeting anyone and without any sound. And as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

The next morning instead of waking up to a knock or the bell, Adrienne woke up to someone putting a tub of water into her room. The women came back out and saw that Adrienne was awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" The girl asked with a little frown on her face. Adrienne shook her head and rolled out of bed. When she was standing the women had gone out the door already. Great, I scared her off. Adrienne hit her self mentally. She wanted friends so bad, but she just kept missing her chance or ruining it somehow.

Once done washing and dressing Adrienne decided to do some exercises that they did before each class. The lifting of your body came first, then sitting up to your knees, and then last came stretching. Once this was all done finally came the knock on her door for breakfast. Adrienne was so used to Sam coming and getting her that she didn't think about it as she opened the door, but whom she found was someone that she never would have expected.

So, I know this is a really short chapter as most of mine are, but once I get more into the story and know more about what's going to happen they may get longer. So, please if you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks


	7. The Gift?

Adrienne opened the door, and there stood a man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was quiet tall with brown eyes. His face was kind, and he was smiling down at her.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Adrienne asked not realizing who this was. The man smiled again.

"Yes, actually, but first allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Numair." He bowed slightly to her. Adrienne's eyes almost popped out of her head. She had heard so many stories about this man. Her mother had told her wonderful tales about him, and his wife Daine the Wildmage. Adrienne had never dreamed of meeting one of them.

She too bowed low, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Adrienne said a bit shakily. Numair smiled down at her.

"Your quite like your mother, do you have her Gift?" He asked tilting his head. Adrienne was surprised by his comment. She looked nothing like her mother. Daniel was the one who looked like her, and he had all the magic. She had nothing. She looked towards the ground.

"Um, no I have no gift, from either of my parents. I am without a gift. In fact I'm not much like my parents at all." Adrienne sighed, and thought over the numerous times her mother had tried to find her gift. Adrienne was without a gift, and not like the rest of her family who were special. Aly, her mother, always said there would be something for her eventually, but Adrienne couldn't see what it could be.

When Adrienne looked back up at Master Numair he was frowning and looking intently at her.

"Adrienne, I wonder, if after supper tonight you would come visit me it the tower. Daine will be there too. I'm sure she would like to meet Aly's daughter." Numair waited until Adrienne had nodded earnestly then disappeared down the hall again.

Adrienne went to breakfast in a daze. She sat absentmindedly across from Sam. Who looked up and saw she was sitting there he raised a curious eyebrow at her. She just looked at him wide eyed totally forgetting about what he had said. Sam stopped eating abruptly and leaned forward.

"You do realize your sitting across from me?" He asked bringing his eyebrows in slightly. Adrienne looked at him still in a weird state of mind. She nodded slowly then shook her head as if to clear it. When she had shaken her head a number of times. She stared at Sam who had pushed his food aside altogether and was gazing at her with a 'what the heck is going on' look. Adrienne suddenly got back together.

"Why am I sitting here?" Adrienne asked looking at Sam for an explation. However, he didn't have one for her.

"Right, well, since I'm already here I might as well eat here." She began to eat suddenly, but Sam did not he continued to stare at her as if she were insane. Then without warning he shot a look at his food, and then slowly turned his attention back to her.

"Did you poison my food?" He asked, seriously. Adrienne glared at him as she shoved food into her own mouth. He put up his hand innocently to her glare, and began to eat cautiously.

Once Adrienne was done she rose from her place at the table and headed out the door. Footsteps followed her closely. She looked behind her and saw Sam running to catch up. She sighed heavily, and ignored him as he walked beside her. He took one look at her face and knew he had it in for himself.

"Listen I know your mad at me." Sam said using his hands to talk and not looking at her.

Adrienne made a noise that said 'well, that's obvious isn't it?'

"But I'm really sorry about the whole thing, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Adrienne stopped as he said this last part. He skidded to a stop and came to stand in front of her.

"Then why did you say it, if you didn't want to hurt me?" She asked her face growing red from the topic of what Sam had said about her. He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something then shut it again.

"Adrienne, I just want to be friends again." Sam said now looking into her eyes. She rolled her own eyes and landed them on his again.

" You want to be friends again, well, I'm sorry but that's not possible, because we can't go back to something that was never there." With that Adrienne stomped off down the hall and out the door into the clouds. Sam was left standing in the hall speechless.

The day went by fast. Adrienne was so confused, and angry she hardly talked to anyone, and when she did it was because a teacher called on her, or she was snapping at Charlie or Daniel.

Right after dinner Adrienne headed up to the mages tower to meet with Master Numair, she had told no one of were she was going. They had just watched her go and cowered when she came near them.

Soon Adrienne was standing at the door. She knocked twice. The door swiftly opened, but no one was there. Adrienne was scared at first then heard a chirping noise from the floor. She would have jumped five feet in the air had she not heard about this dragon before form her mother. Adrienne smiled at the dragon.

"Would you take me to Master Numair, please?" Adrienne asked the dragon not feeling at all silly for talking to it. The dragon took her hand and led her inside. The door swung shut behind them. The dragon led Adrienne into a sort of parlor room were a woman in breeches and a shirt, with smoky brown curls, and soft gray eyes sat petting a purring cat. When she saw Adrienne she smiled brightly.

"You must be Adrienne. I'm Daine, and I would get up and meet you properly, but I'm afraid she wont get off my lap at the second." Daine pointed to the cat on her lap. Adrienne smiled and bowed. Before she could speak Numair came into the room. When he saw Adrienne he also smiled.

"Welcome, now if you'll just follow me we'll get started." Numair turned and headed through the door from which he had come. Adrienne looked worried at Daine, but she had already closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Adrienne had no choice, but to follow Numair. She found him in another sort of parlor.

"Now, if you'll just sit on that seat there." Numair pointed to a chair that had an identical one beside it. Adrienne hesitated, but went and sat in it in the end.

" Sir, if you don't mind would you tell me what we're going to do?" Adrienne asked as Numair came and sat in the other chair across form her. The man smiled and nodded his head once.

"I'm going to see if you have a gift of sorts. You see, when you were fighting the Shang the other night she thought she could feel The Gift inside of you. So, she told me about it, and here I am checking you for her. Don't ask me anymore question now. I'm certain they'll all be answered in good time." With that Numair started to prowl in Adrienne's brain, as her mother had done many times before.

This is a waste of time. He won't find anything. Mother never did. Adrienne thought through all this. Finally after a while Numair stopped and Adrienne took her brain back from him. When she looked at him he was smiling.

"So, do I have the gift?" Adrienne said sort of mockingly knowing she didn't.

"You do." He said.

So, how did you like that chappie? I don't know what to think of it myself, but she has the gift isn't it wonderful. Well, you'll just have to wait and see what kind of gift. Oh the suspense. I don't know if it's suspenseful for you, but it is for me. SO weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks.


	8. I'm Leaving

Adrienne's jawed dropped practically to the ground. She had the Gift, that wasn't impossible.

"You're just jesting, right?" Adrienne said a smile creeping onto her own face. Numair shook his head.

"No, I'm not lying or jesting one bit. It seems that before, when your mother checked it, you had put up a shield of some kind. One that she could not see through." Numair seemed delighted by his discovery. Adrienne however just sat in the chair stunned into silence. This was insane, she couldn't have the Gift.

"Do you not want to know what it is?" Numair asked eagerly. Adrienne wide eyed looked up at him and nodded.

"Please tell me." She said rather breathlessly.

"Well, I've only heard of your kind once. It is the Gift to be able to control fear." Numair said proudly as if she were his child. Adrienne furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean 'control fear'?" Adrienne asked not liking the sound of it. Numair stood from were he was sitting and started pacing.

"It means that you can change the course of a war, or make yourself fearless. You are fear in itself." Numair got louder with each word. Adrienne felt her world fade away from her. She had to get out of this room; she had to get out of this country. She wanted home, the palace in Rajumat. Anywhere but were she was. Without warning Adrienne ran from the room, and out the door. Numair was surprised by her doing so, but assumed she was just excited by the news.

However, back in Daniel's room Daniel suddenly got the feeling something was not right with Adrienne, a twin thing. He stood up so fast his ink spilt on the floor and his papers scattered everywhere.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking up from getting English help from Charlie. Charlie, Sam, and a boy named Peter were all staring at him.

"Something's wrong with Adrienne. I'm going to go see what's the matter." Daniel said hesitantly. But he didn't have to look, for the next second Adrienne came bursting through the door. She had tears streaming from her eyes. Both Sam and Charlie stood up. Adrienne didn't even look to see who was there she threw herself into her brother's arms. Try as he might Daniel could not get Adrienne to say what was wrong. Meanwhile Peter had left. Sam was edging towards the door. He being there would not make the situation any better.

Finally, after a bit Adrienne pulled away from her brother. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm quitting page training, I cannot be a knight." Adrienne said hurriedly and softly, as if regretting it. Daniel stood looking at her in disbelief. Charlie could sense that there was a pretty good reason why she was quitting. Sam on the other hand was looking guilty.

"Adrienne, its not because of me is it?" Sam asked from behind her. Adrienne knew that voice she didn't even have to turn around to respond.

"No, it's not because of you, Sam. Its me." She said still with a soft voice. Adrienne looked back at her brother. His face was curious, and worried more then she had ever seen before. He stepped back and sat on the bed. He was gazing up at her waiting for her to explain.

"Dan, I have the Gift." Adrienne said under her breath so the three boys had to lean in to hear. Daniel's face changed immediately into amazement.

"That's not possible." He said with disbelief pouring from his voice. She just stared at him long and hard. After a while Daniel shook his head and laid his head in his hands. Charlie came and stood beside her.

"Just because you have the Gift doesn't mean you have to quit, I mean you'll still be able to do everything." Charlie tried to reassure her. Adrienne looked at him, a new batch of tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't know what kind of Gift it is. I'm fear." Adrienne said with a strained voice as if saying it hurt. Daniel slowly raised his head form there place in his hands.

"Fear?" He said with wide eyes. Adrienne nodded a lone tear streaming down her face. Charlie suddenly started to pace. Sam was quietly leaning on the door for support he looked as though he himself was about to faint.

"I remember were I heard that kind of Gift before." Charlie said eyes bright. "I was reading a book about weird Gifts people have had, and fear was one of them." Then his face darkened as if he just actually remembered what he had read.

"You can cause or stop fear anytime you want. You can change the coarse of a war just by making the other side scared out of their wits." Charlie continued to ramble on about Adrienne gift, but she wasn't listening. She was in a daze.

Why me. Why do I have to carry this burden? Mithros told the Goddess to tell me for a reason. And now I know the reason, Adrienne thought.

"Charlie," Adrienne interrupted him. He stopped and turned to her. "I'm the one the prophecy was talking about." Charlie seemed to stop breathing. In fact everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing. The whole palace was quiet. Daniel stood from the bed and came to join the conversation.

"What prophecy?" He asked looking at Adrienne for enlightenment on the situation. Adrienne half smiled guiltily, and turned to him.

"The Goddess came to me and told me of a prophecy that Mithros told her to tell me. So, I thought about it for a long time and assumed the person was me, but I couldn't see how because I'm not a Shang, I don't have courage, and well I do have a spies wit and learning but…" Daniel by now was looking utterly confused. Charlie stepped forward.

"Maybe you should tell him the prophecy." Charlie said trying to help.

Adrienne told Daniel the prophecy and explained to Daniel again why she couldn't have been, but then she started to tell him why she could.

"I can make myself brave with my Gift, and I'm going to ask the Shang Griffin to train me like she was trained." Sam shifted from the doorway at this and everyone looked at him. He was shaking his head.

"Do you know how hard Shang training is? They make you climb mountains in snow, ice and rain. You have to fight when its raining fire around you. You must fight on a frozen lake in the mountains of the North. And you just have to learn how to fight with your body, mind, and sprit. Do you realize you are going to die?" Sam was now very close to Adrienne, and had raised his voice so much they all thought the walls would crumble any second.

Adrienne looked deep into his green eyes. They weren't mad at all, but worried. Sam actually cared for Adrienne and this was his only way of showing it. Adrienne glanced down at her feet then back up again.

"Yes, Sam I have realized that if I go through such training I will be putting myself in grave danger, but if it means saving lives from whatever evil power is going to infest Tortall then I shall do it, proudly and with honor." Tears surprisingly came to Sam's eyes as she finished saying all this calmly. He shook his head.

"But I can't let you die." Sam continued to shake his head and blink away the tears that continued to come. Charlie came up beside him.

"We're all going to miss her, but look at her. We have to believe she can do this, because without her we all will die." Charlie said looking at Sam. Adrienne laughed slightly.

"Thank you Charlie for lowering the pressure of it all." Adrienne said laughing slightly. Daniel came and joined them.

"I would do anything for our dear kind loyal and brave Lady of the Shang." Charlie said bowing dramatically. Adrienne laughed along with the other boys. She also sighed.

The boys all looked at her and she smiled. She would miss them all, but she had her work cut out for her. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it and live to see them all again.

They all departed and Adrienne walked down the hall to her room. Inside she found a note on her bed. She curiously picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Adrienne,_

_I would like to talk to you about something very important. Meet me in the practice courts at a little past dawn. Sorry it is so early, but this cannot wait._

_Shang Griffin_

Adrienne folded up the note. She would go and meet the Shang in the morning, and see what she wanted. Then ask her if she would teach her. Whatever happened Adrienne would take it, and go on with her plans, but she would worry about later, later.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It was exciting wasn't it? I'm so excited to get going with the rest of the story, but I would love it if I could have you review it means so much to me. I love all my reviewers you guys are so special, and I mean that in a good way. So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks


	9. Good bye

Hello my reviewers. You people are so awesome. I don't know if I could keep writing without you. Thanks so much for supporting me! So here's the next chapter, for you!

Adrienne woke bright and early in the morning. She hurriedly washed herself, and got dressed. It's to early for a conversation, Adrienne thought as she walked quietly out into the mist of the morning.

Adrienne started to worry as she got close to the practice courts. What would the Shang want? What would she say when Adrienne asked her to teach her? But before Adrienne could worry too much about this, she was at the practice courts, and the Shang Griffin was walking towards her. Her face was one of great distraught.

"Adrienne there you are. I'm sorry to make this meeting so early. I would have made it last night, but I thought you might want rest after getting the news of your Gift." The Shang said looking carefully at Adrienne as if making sure she was not somehow different from the last time she had seen her. Adrienne just gazed straight ahead of her into the Shang's dark eyes.

"So, what was it that you need to talk to me about?" Adrienne said with a rather annoyed tone. The Shang did not seem fazed by her tone of voice.

" Well, might we go somewhere more comfortable? Let us go to the Dancing Dove." The Shang women motioned her arm towards town. Adrienne glanced back at the palace. IT looked so still and quite with the mist clinging to it, and the pale morning light shining on it. When she turned back the Shang was already on her way to town. Adrienne followed shaking her head. If this was so important then why was the Shang taking so long to tell her?

They entered the warm inn and got themselves seated at a table.

"Two teas." The Shang said to the bartender. He nodded and soon brought them two steaming mugs. The Shang paid, then took a sip of her tea. Adrienne left hers on the table. She was looking at the Shang.

"I guess I should just tell you." The Shang said setting her tea back on the table and not looking at Adrienne. When she finally did she tell her she had regret in her eyes.

"I know your parents. I do have a Shang name, but I work for your grandfather George. He and your parents sent me to watch over you." The Shang sighed and looked down into her tea. Adrienne blinked several times as if clearing a hallucination.

"What!" Adrienne said staring in disbelief to the women across from her. The Shang looked up and winced when she saw Adrienne's face.

"Wait why would my family send someone to watch me?" Adrienne said hesitating before family.

"Because they knew you had the Gift. They just didn't tell you, because they were afraid you would use it in the wrong ways." The Shang started to explain all this. Adrienne furrowed her brows angrily, and made a noise of annoyance.

"The only reason they sent me away, was to get me out of the way, then?" Adrienne said about ready to march over to the Copper Isles and demand an explanation. The Shang nodded her head slowly.

"But they never meant for you to get hurt by all this. They just wanted to protect you." The Shang said trying to make her voice soft and comforting. Adrienne again made an angry noise and gaped at the Shang.

"They did this to protect me from myself!" Adrienne stood up, and marched out the door into the morning. The Shang was close behind. Adrienne started to run. To where she was running she had no idea, but she was going away from this place.

"Adrienne where are you going?" The Shang asked as she caught up to Adrienne. Adrienne stopped and turned to her. There was only one thing left to say.

"Will you teach me all you know?" Adrienne asked the women. The Shang was quite taken about by this sudden change in character. Adrienne had gone from boiling over mad, to eager student ready to learn.

"I mean since you're not a real Shang, you won't be traveling; and since I'm quitting page training." Adrienne looked up into the Shang's dark eyes and saw they were surprised. The woman shook her head, and turned away from Adrienne. When she turned back she looked resigned.

"Yes, I will train you like I was trained." The woman said exasperatedly. She looked tired, and dazed by what had just been exchanged between them. Adrienne nodded once and started back towards the palace where the pages would be getting up, and ready for the day.

Adrienne crept back into the palace, in case people were still sleeping. She arrived at her first stop, Daniel's door. She knocked twice quickly. Daniel arrived at the door a minuet later fully dressed. When he saw her he got a wide-eyed look, and slowly let her in. Adrienne gave him a small smile, and walked into the room. When she turned around Daniel was still standing in the same place just turned towards her. She gulped at cry down, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Daniel moved forward.

"So, is this good bye?" Daniel asked looking straight into his twin's eyes. Adrienne nodded, and decided not to tell him about the Shang and the real reason she had been sent to be a knight.

"Yes, but not forever." Adrienne reassured him. He shook his head once and sighed.

"Is there anything I can say to make you stay, I'll do anything." Daniel said desperately. Adrienne smiled and walked over to his window and peered out. The mist was finally rising.

"Daniel, you have always been able to change my mind about doing something. You've been able to keep me from doing something stupid, but this time it's not just something I want to do. Its something I have to do." Adrienne continued to stare out the window. Daniel came up behind her. She turned into his arms. There she cried she would miss Daniel more then anything at the palace. She and her twin had never been separated before. And though Adrienne new the day would come, she didn't know it would come so soon.

" Good bye." Daniel said giving Adrienne one last squeeze. Adrienne smiled and headed out the and to the next stop, Charlie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Charlie called from inside. Adrienne smiled, and peeked her head in the door. Charlie was reading a book, but when he saw her he quickly stowed it on top of a huge stack of books beside his bed. Adrienne walked fully inside the room.

"I came to say good bye." Adrienne said tears already streaming down her cheeks. Charlie started to pace all of a sudden.

"You can't leave. I mean there's no…" He was cut off as Adrienne threw herself into his arms. At first Charlie just stood there then slowly wrapped his arms around her. Adrienne buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Lady of the Shang." Charlie said quietly. Adrienne stifled a laugh. She would also miss Charlie and his dramatic ways. Finally she removed herself from Charlie.

"Good bye, I'll see you again, Charlie." Adrienne said. She smiled and walked out the door. Her last stop she really thought twice about making, but her feet just kept walking. She couldn't stop them from moving. Then just like that, she was standing in front of Sam's door. She knocked once, and then her hand dropped to her side. A second later Sam appeared at the door. He was fully dressed also, and it seemed he was awaiting her almost. He did not look at all surprised to see her.

Adrienne walked past him into his room. There she stopped and turned towards him. He was looking guilty and out of place.

"Listen Sam, I'm leaving. I forgave you about what you said. Its your turn to forgive yourself." Adrienne said walking forward towards him. He looked down at her. She looked into his green eyes and a strange feeling erupted in her stomach. She felt light headed. Sam ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Well, good bye." Adrienne said looking away from him. She was not crying not for Sam. He gazed back down at her.

"I'll miss you." Sam said hesitantly. Adrienne nodded still not looking at him. Then she could help it no longer, she looked up and met his eyes again. Her mother had told her about this feeling before, but she was only eleven. Without any notice Sam enclosed her with his arms. Only then did Adrienne start to cry. But unexpectedly Adrienne pushed away from Sam, and ran out the door crying, hard.

She made it to her room and she dove into her pillow. There she cried out all her tears.

Soon she packed all her things, and left without talking to haMinch. Outside the Shang was waiting with two horses just like she had promised. She greeted Adrienne with a nod and a smile. Adrienne didn't respond.

It would take some time for the Shang to completely regain her trust. They got on their horses, and started to ride away. Adrienne looked back at the palace. The day she had come, it had looked so splendorous and beautiful. So different from the palace in Rajumat, but now it looked like a dungeon ready to take her back. She shook her head and nudged her horse to at trot, and just as she was nearing town the town she heard horses coming up behind her.

So, that was a really sad chapter I'm sorry about that. I was actually crying while writing it, now you know how weak I am for good byes. Anyways I still hope you enjoyed it and I didn't disappoint you. I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks.


	10. A Shang's palace

Adrienne looked back to see who was following her. There riding toward her at a very fast pace was strawberry blond. Adrienne recognized her mother right away. Adrienne reared her horse around to face the approaching Aly. Aly came was there a few seconds later.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?" Aly demanded of her daughter. "I came from the Copper Isles to make sure you don't want to kill me and you just leave?" Aly said even more loudly. People on the street looked there was. Adrienne didn't respond. She knew that her mother hated it when she didn't respond.

"I'm going to study like the Shang. Don't ask me to stay because I wont. And don't get mad at me for doing this, you caused it." With that Adrienne took one last glance at her gaping mother. Aly felt as though she had been slapped as she watched her only daughter ride off through the city away from her.

Soon Adrienne caught up with the Shang. She looked sideways at Adrienne. She saw hurting in the girl's eyes.

"Adrienne, I'm sorry that this happened to you." The Shang said with a quiet voice. Adrienne shrugged slightly.

"I'm used to lies and being left out of my own life." Adrienne looked over at the Shang who was staring in disbelief at her. She shook her head once and nudged her horse faster.

The days went by fast, and without much talk. Finally, on the last leg of their journey they started to climb mountains. The Shang caught up to Adrienne.

"Let's start your training now." The Shang woman stared at Adrienne waiting for some kind of response. Adrienne looked at the woman.

"What am I to call you?" Adrienne asked ignoring the woman's last comment. She would start training when she was ready and at the second she wasn't ready. The Shang looked annoyed, but answered Adrienne nonetheless.

"My name is Revive you may call me Rev if you like." Rev said her dark eyes dangerous. Soon they came to snow covered ground. Adrienne looked at it in awe. She had lived in Rajmuat her whole life and had never been able to touch snow before. Rev saw this look and laughed.

"You'll get lots of time to see that stuff." She said still grinning. Adrienne straightened back up and road on ahead again.

After a bit the mountain became flat, and Adrienne stared in wonder at the sight before her. There on the flat plain of grass frozen at the second stood a castle of sorts. It was all white and not just from the snow. It had columns lining the front and arches connecting them. The stone that made it was a little dirty and cracks sometimes went up the wall. Ivy was covering half the building. IT was tall with several towers, and domes. It was quite larger. Soon Rev joined Adrienne in gazing at the beautiful castle.

"It's good to be home." Rev said in a whisper. Adrienne looked over Rev she was smiling and sighing with relief. She really does love this place, Adrienne thought amazed. Rev started her horse forward and Adrienne followed close behind. Before long Rev was leading Adrienne out of the stables, and into the fortress. Adrienne was met by a sight she had never seen as she entered the castle. The top dome seemed to be painted in gold. Pillars stood at four sides of the room and a few lingered here and there around the room holding up the ceiling. The walls were painted in many different designs. There were pictures painted of battle scenes and warriors, all of them Shang of course. The Sides of the room had a few couches and tables, but the floor was made of some kind of marble. Adrienne gawked at it for a long time.

"Rev, why is this place so much prettier then the palace? I mean this isn't even really a palace it's just a place the Shang study." Adrienne said still looking at the paintings on the walls. Rev laughed yet again.

"Oh the Shang have their own special way of designing the places they teach." Rev smirked and led Adrienne through another door. This next room was not as splendorous as the last, but still beautiful. Rugs that had stories weaved into them hung on the walls, and the pillars had engravings that were in a weird language written on them.

"Revive' you're here." A cherry voice broke into Adrienne's thoughts. She turned to see and older man. He had a close chopped gray beard, coal black eyes, a thin mouth, and gray hair tied back into a ponytail. "You wanted more, did you." The man laughed after he said it. Rev smiled.

"No, I brought a youngster who decided she wanted to learn all I learned." Rev said pointing to Adrienne. At this moment the man stepped closer to Adrienne and inspected her. She was short for her age he guessed about eleven. She had black hair, and brown eyes deep with sorrow and suffering. But in the way she stood and held herself he saw a very promising student. Suddenly Adrienne bowed low. She couldn't help herself she felt she needed too. This was a great man who had done many good things she sensed. The man looked back at Rev. Then back to Adrienne.

"You have a Gift what is it?" The man stared straight into Adrienne's eye she wanted to cower under that gaze. She bit her cheek.

"Fear, sir, my Gift is fear." Adrienne said putting an emphasis on the second fear. He seemed stunned by this. Adrienne hadn't expected any different. According to Charlie only one other person in history ever had that gift. He nodded.

"She will do." The Shang man said evenly. Then with one swipe of his hand two servants from a corner of the room appeared.

"Get these two women baths, food, and rooms." Then with that the man was gone silent as a ghost. Adrienne swallowed hard when he had left. His presence had made her squirm. He was powerful. Rev smiled at Adrienne.

"You'll get used to the Shang Tiger. He is very intimidating though." Rev said slinging an arm over Adrienne shoulders. And this time Adrienne did not push away she merely sighed and followed the servants through many more doors and many more rooms that were gorgeous.

Adrienne found her room very comfortable. It had a modest looking bed. Her beside table and wardrobe were both a good wood. And the small room right off of her room served the same as it had at the palace. When Adrienne was done washing she found a cream-colored tunic and hose in place of her old ones. She put them on and found they fit rather nicely. Then she decided to have a look around. She found a library; the servants wash room, the kitchens, more Shang and Shang in training rooms. She finally found a servant and asked him were the practice courts were. He showed her how to get outside, and there she would find them. Though she followed exactly what he had said she still could not find her way outside. She was lost in a maze of rooms and hallways. Adrienne blew hot air through her nose in disgust.

"Can I help you, Lady?" A voice came from the back her. Adrienne turned slightly to see a boy about her age she guessed. She gaped at him she had not even heard him come up. She turned all the way around to face him.

"Yes, please. I'm trying to find the practice courts, but I'm afraid I'm new and horrible with me sense of direction." Adrienne pathetically said. The boy smiled a half smile.

"Don't worry I got lost the first time I was here too. Here I lead you to them." He said kindly, and before Adrienne could just offer to go herself with better direction he was off down the hall Adrienne had come from.

They made it to the practice courts within five minuets. The courts were mostly the same as the palaces except that the walls were made of arches going all the way around. Adrienne turned to the boy.

"Thank you. I'm Adrienne, by the way." Adrienne bowed her head slightly. The boy did the same.

"I'm Lanceth, but my friends call my Lance." Lance stare down at the very short feeling Adrienne. "So, why don't we practice while you tell me about the palace in Corus. I heard it's amazing." Lance started to stretch. Adrienne paused before lowering herself to the ground.

"Wait how did you know…"

"Word travels fast around here." Lance said smiling. Adrienne laughed, just like the palace. Adrienne sat on the ground and started stretches herself. She started to talk about the palace, and soon Lance was laughing.

Well, my wonderful, wonderful reviewers and readers. I hope you liked the arriving of Adrienne at the Shang courts. You see whenever I think of Shang this is what I see in my head so I tried to write it down as best I could, but maybe there's something that I should work on that you should tell me. So, weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks.


	11. A door, a friend

"Yes, the palace is beautiful, but not nearly as stunning as this place." Adrienne looked around the practice court, and sighed. Lance didn't laugh at this he was studying Adrienne. She was hiding something from him he could tell, what it was he didn't know but he had to find out somehow. Adrienne brought her eyes back to the boy across from her. She found him looking at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, changing her stretch. Lance shook his head and shrugged bringing his attention back to his task at hand. Adrienne found that he was much more flexible then she.

"So, tell me of your family." Lance said standing then bending over to double himself. As soon as the words had left his mouth Adrienne had turned cold all over. She felt as though she had been dropped into the ocean and was being carried out to sea. And she wasn't even struggling to get back. Silence continued to grow in between the two people as they proceeded with there warm ups. But finally Lance knew she wouldn't have thought about it that long. He straightened his body up and looked into her eyes. They were clouded with unshed tears. She shook her head quickly.

"I'm sorry. Um, I have to go." Adrienne said hurrying her speech. She smiled weakly at Lance then fled away from the practice courts leaving Lance to himself. Adrienne somehow found the way back to her room easily enough. Almost instantly after she was inside Rev came bursting through the door.

"Where on the earth have you been!" Rev stared down at Adrienne with a piercing gaze that could scare even a grown knight. Adrienne cowered back from her, but laid down and looked instead at the wall across the room from her.

"At the practice courts." Adrienne said quietly and slowly. Rev sighed and ran a hand through her black hair stopping at the top of her head. She turned away from Adrienne for a second regaining her composure. When she turned back she looked clam and her eyes the same black, but no intimidating.

"I'm sorry I was just worried, and you didn't even eat anything. This place is very dangerous if you don't know your way around." Rev sat on the bad and looked over to Adrienne who was off in a daze staring at the wall. Rev laughed softly and patted Adrienne on the shoulder.

"Get some rest and food you'll feel better tomorrow." With that Rev snuck quietly out the door. Adrienne came quickly out of her daze. While pretending to be zoned off into her own world she had noticed on the wall a brown hook. It looked at if it could be used to hand a coat or clothing on, but Adrienne having been taught to have spy instincts her whole life thought it looked like a clever way to hide some kind of door. Plus there was a tapestry right beside it. Without drawing her gaze off of it she clambered over to it. Instead of just pulling on the knob to see if the wall gave way she looked at the hook more closely, and sure enough on the bottom of the hook not noticeable unless you looked for it was a small key whole. Next to it were engraved two letters, SP. Adrienne didn't really take a care in these all she wanted to do was get in. She knocked on the wall to the left of it, but found it solid as a rock, and then she lifted up the tapestry and knocked under it. It sounded solid at first, but Adrienne had been taught what a fake wall sounded like. This was definitely a fake wall. She smiled at her finding such a thing.

She tried to twist, lift, push, and pull the hook everyway, but she couldn't get it to budge. Adrienne knew it needed the key, but fortunately she knew how to picklocks. Her mother had taught her how to do it. But before she could find a hairpin to do it with there was a knock on the door. Adrienne cursed quite unladylike and went to open the door. She did and it showed no one. She looked side-to-side, but found on one there. She even went out into the hall, but found no one. Frustrated, both with her hearing things, and the door not opening she decided to take a walk. She wove through the halls until she came to the way to the practice courts she made a decision to take this exit and hope Lance was still not there.

He was there but with someone else. A girl roughly the same age, and laughing at something Lance had said. He was facing her with a sword. Adrienne stood out of sight for a while watching them face each other. They were both superb. Adrienne envied them both. Adrienne sighed and took a walk down a small path. It led her through some gardens. She stopped at a rose bush and leaned down to smell it. As she was coming back up she tripped on a root and fell over backwards into the hedge behind her. However when she thought she was going to his gravel or rock or something of the sort she stopped. Looking over her shoulder she looked into two amused blue/gray eyes.

"Are you ok?" The boy helped Adrienne to come all the way through the hedged and stand. Adrienne searched herself for tears in her clothing. The boy watched with interest as Adrienne sighed in relief to find no tears. Then she turned her attention back to the boy who had a booklet and a writing utensil. She turned beet red.

"I'm sorry where you working in something?" Adrienne tried to hide the guilt, but it didn't work to well. The boy turned to show her the page of the booklet. On it was the beginning of a picture. She saw the outlines of a castle beginning to form, and rolling green hills, a lake, and a setting if the sun. His drawing made her almost be at this place. She could feel the warmth of the sun in her face. The slight breeze catching the flag that hung from on of the towers of the castle. Adrienne looked back at the boy. His eyes were soldiering her face.

"This is wonderful work. Where is this place?" Adrienne asked sitting in the bench next to the boy. He closed the book and opened his mouth to say something then closed it. HE turned his face to her.

"This place is only in my imagination." The boys rolled his lips and turned away from her again. She looked curiously at him. What had he been about to say? She was quiet for a moment then the silence became to much to bear.

"I'm.."

"Adrienne, I think everyone knows who you are. When someone knew comes I'm always the first to hear of it, because I spend most of my free time hanging around the Shang Tiger. But I assume you've met Lanceth?" The boy next to Adrienne said his name with disgust. Adrienne laughed softly.

"Yes, but what is wrong with Lance?" Adrienne narrowed her eyes, and stared at the boy. He swallowed.

"Nothing's wrong with him, he just always gets the knew people to like him best it seems. I mean I once was friends with Lira, but then Lance couldn't have me, a mere commoner have someone like her." The boy smiled over at Adrienne as if all he was telling her was embarrassing. Or maybe he thought she would look down on him because he is a commoner, Adrienne thought.

"What's your name?" She asked trying to start some kind of conversation. The boy glanced at her.

"Peter." He said plainly. He opened up his drawing book again and started to draw. Adrienne shook her head and held I her laughter. Peter obviously was one of those people who didn't like being disturbed while drawing. Adrienne quietly got up and went on down the cobble stone path. She finally came to the edge of a lake. She dipped a hand in and felt her whole body frieze. Suddenly out of nowhere a hand shot from the water.

I know that chapter sucked and that it was super short, but I killed my finger, and its in a cask. So, takes forever to type something. I will update and give you all a super long chapter when I get better. So, please let me know you still want the rest of the story by Reviewing what a wonderful idea. I love it. So weather you liked it (unlikely), hated it (likely), or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks!


	12. Shaylee

The hand grouped around for something to grasp. Adrienne was freaked out but reached forward and took a chance. The hand curved into her own, and soon an arm and head were working their way free from the waters captivity. A person slowly rose out of the water. A skimpily dressed woman she was. Hardly any of her body was covered. Once she was fully out of the water Adrienne wanted to run, but she simply stared in horror and shock at this body before her. The woman slowly sat up after a minuet and shook herself out. Adrienne then realized the girl's skin had a bluish tint to it.

"Well, it is about time someone came down here. Gosh it's been awfully long." The girls voice was whining and her form of speaking was anything but proper. She took no notice of Adrienne but suddenly seemed to see her. She tilted her head to the side sending her blond curls cascading all over the ground. Her mouth hung open slightly as if she were stupid.

"Who are you?" Adrienne asked finally plucking up the courage to do something about the situation. The girl flung her hair over her shoulder and stood up. Adrienne followed and found the girl at least four inches shorter then herself.

"I am Shaylee, Fairy princess." She stuck out her hand as if she wanted Adrienne to kiss it. She merely gave her a disgusted look.

"Then what are you doing above ground?" Adrienne asked trying to make herself as rude as possible, but nevertheless it didn't faze Shaylee. She wrinkled her nose up at Adrienne who felt as though she were two feet shorter then this 'fairy'.

"You know the Great Mother Goddess. Yeah well she was supposed to come tell me what to do next. Cause she says that I'm supposed to be working with this guy or something. I don't know, don't ask me. All I know is that you are supposed to be a guy." She stopped there to inspect her fingernails. Adrienne turned around and started to walk away hoping that this was just a nightmare.

"Hey, you can't just leave me out here?" Shaylee protested. Adrienne turned back on her heel and bit her bottom lip. The girl was leaning on her hip and had raised a greenish looking eyebrow.

"Yes, I can. Why don't you just go back into the water?" Adrienne said, but as fast as lightening can shoot from the sky Shaylee was standing in front of her looking up with big dark green eyes.

" Fine if there's no boy I'll tell you. 'The evil is spreading' there now you know, gosh. Anyway so if you want to visit me again any time soon make sure you bring some food ok?" She tilted her head to me again as if she were talking to a five year old. Adrienne squinted her eyes at Shaylee, and watched her run daintily then dive back into the water not even making a ripple.

Adrienne ran as fast as she could back to the Shang palace. Her breath was coming out in gasps as she stumbled into the library. _Man, I didn't think I was that out of shape, Adrienne thought. _She collapsed into a cushion then a moment later sprang to her feet as someone entered the library. It was only Peter. He looked stunned to see her.

"Did I interrupt anything?" HE asked eyeing Adrienne nervously. All she could find the strength to do was to stand there looking at each other. Finally Adrienne took a step forward.

"Peter, do you know anything about that lake down by the gardens?" Peter looked surprised at first then his eyes became smaller.

"You didn't go down to that lake, did you?" He voice quieted as he approached the 'did you' part. Adrienne could feel her face turning red. What had she done now? She simply nodded to Peter's question. He whistled a high sound, and ran a hand through his auburn hair. His blue/ gray eyes became interested.

"Did you meet Shaylee?" He asked as if sharing a secret. Adrienne looked around the room as if someone would just suddenly spring from a bookshelf.

"Yes." Was all she managed to get out. Peter smiled a flattering smile and walked further toward her. He nodded his head a few times then landed himself in a cushion. His muscles relaxed and he sighed a genuine sigh.

"Well, what did you think of her?" Peter smiled at the face Adrienne gave him. She blew air through her nose and sat in a chair opposite him.

"I think she is, well to tell the truth I really don't know what to think of her." Adrienne stared off into space trying to think of some word to describe Shaylee.

"I didn't like her the first time I met her either." Peter's comment brought Adrienne back to the room they were in. She gaped opened mouthed at him.

"You know Shaylee?" Adrienne scooted closer to Peter. He nodded and sighed gravely. "How? When did you meet her?" Adrienne watched as Peter turned to look off into space himself. In his eyes she could see something. She wasn't sure what it was. Sadness, regret, anger. She didn't know, but she only knew she wasn't sure she wanted the answer anymore.

"I tell you the answers to these question's in do time. Until then I'll leave your life alone, if you don't ask me questions about mine." Peter gazed deep into adrienne's eyes and she felt as if he wouldn't need questions answered he could just look deep enough into her.

"Fine." Adrienne answered brqusly, but was rewarded with a smile from Peter. She couldn't do anything but smile back.

That night she lay awake in bed doing everything in her power to get to sleep, but nothing seemed to be working. So, silently she crept out of bed down many showed halls into the moonlit courtyard. There she got into a fighting position, and started some exercises. She knew if she got caught she would be in big trouble, but at the moment with the moonlight and the soft ground beneath her feet she didn't care. Oh but for the consequences she would have to pay she would care!

So, here I am updating after what is like forever. I know it's been quite a long time, but I'm also working on another story. I thought about not going on with this one, but I hope that if you people want me to go on you'll show me be reviewing. Thank you love you guys!


End file.
